The Largos meets Nature
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Rotti has enough of his spoiled brats and starts a last offence to make them worthy heirs for his Corporation...He want to reach this goal with a good old fashioned family trip to a national park, far away from every technological progress. He wanted to teach his kids the true values of life...With Graves as their guide, accompanied by Blind Mag and Shilo. ...Chaos included... R&R.
1. Prologue

**A nice welcoming back to my silly fictions :D. this time the Repo! fandom will suffer with this abomination of a fanfiction...**

**This is going to be another parody/humor based piece. It will rewind on Rotti and his family + Mag, Graverobber and Shilo( and Nathan as scapegoat for bad jokes). A few cameos will make Marnis revengeful ghost too so you can be curious on how this is going to end :D.**

**Long story short, Rotti and Family go to a trip in the nature with Graverobber as their guide(of course not out of free will, Rotti kidnapped him and dared him to come with them), Shilo and Blind Mag as companions on their road trip. Goal is a nature park(the last one on earth) far away from their home. Rotti wanted to show his kids the beauty of nature(the bit that was left over *cough*) and to bring back memories of his childhood. Yeah the fat bastard got nostalgic over the years and this is the result...**

**Rated T for bad jokes and a few bad words here and there but nothing to hard xD. There are no pairings, however a slight brush on GraverobberxShilo and PavixBlind Mag but only a few hints nothing real juicy *hint hint***

**I try to be as non OOC as possible but excuse me when i go down in OOCness sometimes xD.**

**Now enjoy this little Prologue ~~ the real fun starts next chapter ;D.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Rottisimo Largo, CEO of GeneCo and mightiest man on earth...he was a rich man with many years on his old back now. 63 Years onwards and with no end in sight(much to his childrens dismay). Coming off age he got a bit nostalgic and reminds his past as he grew up in a shady little town in Italy..it was not a big town, more a small village with the ocean just a few meters away. _

_As child he made many trips with his family to natural places like national parks and woods and stuff, fishing and catching bugs and what not, camp fires and stories included...it was a wonderful time and every time Rotti thinks of those times he had to sigh heavily._

_Realising that his end could come fast and unpredictable(he would not get younger that was a fact) from now on he decided to break in the dull daily ordeal and try something relaxing for a change. At least one time again he wanted to get this feeling of adventures and nice evenings together as a family, telling each other stories and sitting at a campfire, enjoying the sky...one damn time._

_The Owner of GeneCo crashed his fat little fist on his desktop, making it shaking it violently. Frowning on the word family he closed his eyes, sighing in the process. He was more than aware that his imagination of a family in the traditional sense was far from true...especially his own current family...Rottis kids were nothing he was too proud off. He was embarrassed by them more than one time. Not a single of them was worth to inherit his company, nothing could bring him off this thought._

_He was standing up, looking in the faces of his two Henchwoman who were standing by his side, looking straight forward, making no noise at all. _

"You never talk much eh? Come on, at least say something to make me believe that you are still alive!" _Rotti said, forcing himself to smile which failed horrible. Not really knowing on how to response to his question the women started to look kind of confused...they always just stood besides him, looking badass and stuff, blowing holes in other peoples head if Rotti wanted it. None of those two ever had spoke to him in any way. _

"I guess i have to accept that i am guarded by some female zombies than...*sigh*" _he turned around, leaving his office with large steps forward. As Rotti has left the office both Guards started to laugh their asses off. _

"Why do we even laugh? He called us zombies Bridget!" _the bigger woman said, looking kind of hurt after she stopped laughing. _"The male version of Roseanne Barr told us we are zombies...i can't believe that...he should look at himself first before judging others." _she muttered, looking at her gun on her left leg. Bridget looked over to Ushi who only shrugged with her shoulders, still ridden of certain laughs here and there._

"As long this old geezer pays us he can call us everything he want. I don't care as long as i don't have to blow him..." _Ushi said, snorting at the lonely thought of blowing an old fart like their boss. _

"Eeew sometimes you're so gross, i swear Ushi...dirty girl you..." _after a short pause they started to pose in their usual position, awaiting the return of Rotti._

"You saw the newest face of Pavi yet? Ridiculous if you ask me...he looks like a fag." _Ushi nearly choked at her own words._

"Well...isn't he one technically? I mean look at him, what kind of guy wears fucking lipstick? Also his behaviour...i still think he is gay...those bitches of Genterns are only a cover for his real passion..." _Bridget whispered, earning a laugh from Ushi._

"You know...i love gossiping over this batshit insane family, do you enjoy it too?" _her partner nodded in agreement, smiling at each other._

_..._

_We are with Rotti again(yeah i know, i am sure you sigh as well as me...). He walked down a long hallway, deep in thoughts. Making his way through some chatting and giggling Genterns, pushing them aside, Rotti began to form a plan in his head. The more he thought of the more he smiled. It was creepy to look at to be honest(and i nearly choked on my fucking lemonade here duh Dx). Going in another room which was filled with all sort of old technology from the last century he turned on the lights and started to search for something. He found it soon and turned it on. It was his old laptop he buyed from his first self earned money. It was old as bones but still functional and that was the most important for Rotti. He was proud of it and cherished it highly. _

"Let's see...good it still works. Hehehehe yeah the old technology is still the best in durability...now to my goal...google is still active, wonderful!" _he rubbed his hands in excitement and tipped in certain names of special areas. The results however didn't made him happy. He searched for national parks who were still active and alive. But it looked grim. Nearly all parks in the world were extinguished by the human race. Rotti sighed and nearly wanted to give up his search as he finally found a place which still was in business. _

_Opening the site __however needed an good eternity because Rotti only had Internet Explorer on his laptop which was more frustrating than anything else..._

_**Two hours later:**_

_Rotti nearly felt asleep as it finally had loaded the content. Snapping his eyes open he read out the informations he needed. Scribbling down the important things on a little note he grinned. First step was done. Now for the preparations! _

_As he wanted to close the explorer a window popped up and told him that IE was not working anymore. Sighing in frustration Rotti slammed down the escape button on the tastature to make the window vanish but it stayed there, nothing was moving anymore and he recognized that his trusted laptop just hanged itself. _

"FUCK, not you too...i thought i could trust you you fucking piece of metal!" _kicking the laptop with fierce power he stands up, leaving the room with an angry face._

_The laptop made a few last noises, protesting sounds because of the rough methods Rotti just had used..._

_On his way back to his office he played through some sceneries. All ended with the same result, absolute failure...He would not give up this time however... Dashing in his room with the speed of light, he didn't saw that one of his henchwoman had started to manicure her toenails and stopped it abruptly as Rotti entered the room. _

"JESUS you nearly got me here goddamnit" _she slapped her hand in front of her mouth. She broke the golden rule of every henchwoman in GeneCos ranks...she spoke..._

_Rotti only blinked a few times, smiling evilly to himself, mental noting to mock them later for this. Now he got more important things to do._

_Dialing his most trusted employees number in his portable wrist communicator he could not wait to hear his voice. A few moments later a deep but yet soft voice emerged from the speakers. _

_Nathan Wallace(yes the very one Nathan Wallace, GeneCos number one Repo!man and widower par excellence, as well the loving but overly protecting dad of a seventeen year old gothic girl called Shilo who happened to have a blood disease from her mother which is totally a lie obviously but no one really cared about that...) was on the other line. His voice was tired, he just woke up as it seemed. _

_"_What..."

"Nathan, what a pleasure to speak to you my most loyal employee(and wife stealer *cough cough*)..."

"Sorry what was the last part?" _Nathan asked confused not really understanding what was going on atm. He just woke up from a fucking hangover and the last thing he could use now was some gibberish talking from an pre-senile old fart like Rotti..._

"I have a job for you Nathan, but this one is a bit different."

"Its not a repossession than?" _his curiosity was starting to get up from its sleep. He got sick of all this stuff lately and was glad over some changing in his daily issues. _

_"_No, this time i need you to be a kidnapper...i want that you kidnap the graverobber for me."

"There are many graverobber around this town, what kind of graverobber you mean?"

"I send you the file of him as well how he looks. He corresponds with my daughter Amber now and then so yeah...he was a former GeneCo employee many years ago too, until he got in this dirty business. "

_Sending the information to Nathan which was only a matter of seconds, Rotti was sure to have a waterproof plan..._

"Clarence? His name is Clarence?" _Nathan laughed his ass off. He knew how childish it was to laugh over a name like that but he couldn't help himself. Clarence was the name of Nathans very first animal which happened to be a sloth...GR appearance really looked so much like a sloths one that Nathan nearly collapsed of laughing... Rotti cleared his throat which made the surgeon on the other line silent in a matter of seconds._

"So can i trust you in this case?"

"Well why do you want me to kidnap him anyway? Just let him shoot down from a GeneCop. Its their job anyway."

"You don't understand...i need him alive for my plan..." _Rotti said, rubbing his hands gleefully. Earning a weird look from Nathan, he quickly changed his attitude and got serious again. _

"Come on tell me what your plan is! I am curious now!" _Nathans begging started to getting on Rottis nerves. "_You will know it when you bring him to me Nathan."

"Aww come on, you can trust me you know? I won't tell anyone. It could be our secret! You know, our very own little friendly secret between buddies..." _Nathan wiggled his eyebrow lascive at Rotti who only slapped his forehead frustrated. _

"Bring me this dirty rat in two hours or else you got the consequences..." _he said sharp and shortly, disconnecting the line harshly. "_Maybe i should search for another scapegoat...he starts to really creep me out..." _he muttered to himself, shaking his head..._

_..._

**_A few rooms away:_**

_Pavi was combing his raven black hair softly, looking in his beloved mirror, sighing at his own reflection. He was a vain face stealing idiot with the mind of a horny teenager..._

_Freud would have had his poor joy on this fella here..._

_As he was finished with combing his hair, he was standing up and went to his drawer, pulling out a holographic picture of his beloved Mama. Smiling at her picture he pressed it against his chest, cooing to itself._

"Ohh Pavi...you look so beautiful, you're my little special boy...only mine..." _the heir of GeneCo whispered to himself, thinking that his mother would have said this. He never got over her death and was still sad about her leaving. Pavi was only three as she passed away due to organ failure(she was an alcoholic you can guess the rest). He can remember everything that happened on that day as it was just yesterday._

_He remembered his crying and Luigis annoyed fits of rage because of this. Also he reminds on how this little mirror he carried always around was the last present his mother gave him. Right on her death bed she gave him this mirror, smiling as she did so._

_Out of sudden, his wrist communicator began to speak and announced and incoming message of his father. Wondering on what his father wanted from him he accepted the call immediately and put away the picture of his mother for a while, gently putting it back in the drawer. _

_"I-a see you-a later mama~" _he blew a kiss to her and put his attention towards Rotti who was now speaking.

"Pavi, i want you and your siblings to come up to my office in two hours. And i mean all of you..no expectations..." _his voice was ice cold as he said this..._

"Sì sì papa, we-a coming." _he answered absent minded, not really paying attention to his father's wish._

_The call ended and Pavi rolled his eyes._

_"_I-a wonder what papa wants from-a us?"

...

**to be continued in Part 1 :3**

* * *

_**That was the prologue so far, hope u liked it guys. A bit short but better as nothing i think :D**_


	2. Chapter 1 Got Cha!

**Hey hey, its me, Ceres with another brand new episode(part) of my FF with the Largos!.**

**Continuing straight from the last moment, this chapter will have more Nathan in it, as well introduce Graverobber and his role in this Fiction. Last Chapter Pavi got spotlight, this time it will be Luigi and Amber.**

**Little side note here:**

**Nathan is pretty much always OOC here, mainly when he is interacting with Rotti or any of the Largo Siblings(because he always acts like some kind of weird babysitter for them. You will see more of his crazy side on later chaps. So i think enough of long words, lets get this shit started before i turn off again :/**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Got Cha"

...

_Nathan Wallace was standing on a high building of Sanitary Island, the file with his latest duty to fullfill for his boss, Rotti Largo. He sighed as the air was much colder as yesterday and he was such a sensitive guy(yeah killing all those people without even a blink and laughing at it makes you sooo much more sensitive...-_-). As he flied over the file, Nathan started to wonder how quick he would find this street rat. The Repo Man had a strict time structure and he was not someone who let others wait, especially not this one person. _

_Jumping from the roof to another one(much like Spiderman or Batman, choose one :D) he decided to search first on the local graveyard(good guess Nate...)hence his name, "Graverobber"._

"Just you wait dirty rat,_ i_ will catch you in a matter of time_." he muttered, constantly searching for a glimpse of his target. Going down on the streets, nearly hit by a truck, Nathan jumped in a dark side alley and hold his breath for a second. It smelled like someone or it had made his business right besides Nate. His whole body shuddered at the thought and he walked away quickly. As doctor he despised any kind of dirt(hence his home is sterile like in a hospital)._

_He heard a faint laughing in the air. It was a deep yet sympathic sounding voice. He smiled, maybe his search was over far sooner as he thought. _

_Nathan tip-toed along the wall, watching to make no sounds at all. This was one of his specialities, making himself nearly invisible. Luring around the corner, he sadly didn't found a graverobber but another being, some kind of shady guy with cheep sunglasses and ugly hair. Turning on his heels, heeding back to his starting point, on the other side of the street was another alley which filled Nathans curiousness with fresh input. This time far more careful he crossed the street without any harm this time, sighing in relief as he reached the other side savely. _

_Walking further in the alley he recognized certain posters on the wall, Pavi Largos face was on all of them, showing off GeneCo's offerings. Nathan snorted for a moment to see the youngest Largo son. He made him the most work in babysitting(yes Nathan sometimes watches over the Largo Siblings as little side quest with a chance for high cash...). Brushing the image in his head away he walked further, until he reached a dead end._

"Great...a dead end." _Nathan cursed to himself, turning around again, this time however he saw someone who wasn't there before. It was Amber Sweet._

"Hello Man!" _she giggled, clumsily holding herself onto a wall for support. Nathan slapped his forehead._

"Does your dad knows you're here Amber?" he _raised a brow like he used to do with Shilo too sometimes...he was a father at all..._

"No he does not, and you won't tell him, got that?_" Amber said, squinting her eyes in anger. _"I know that you're this Nathan guy, dads little bitch." _now laughing very creepy, Nathan had enough. He grabbed her arm and wanted to drag her away, she of course was against it. _

"What do you think you're doing Crythan?" _there was it again, this goddamn awful nickname...Nate despised this name utmost and wished he could just forget about this stuff. _

"Very funny Amber, now come with me, i will bring you back before i continue my quest i got from your dad..."

_"_What you have to do for daddy?" _Amber asked curiously, now standing better as before. "_Is it something juicy?" _Nathan wanted to avoid the theme and ignored her questions. Out of sudden she yanked away of Nathan and started to run away in a different direction. Yeah this was going to be a great night..._

_"_Whatever...i have to fullfill my duty first anyway. So when i would be a dirty germ filled guy...who i would be than?" _looking to an abandoned dumpster he got a little clue about the whereabouts of his target. Because as everyone did knew the Repo man does not phone you or write you if you're up to reposession or any other things, he just finds you no matter where._

_Creeping up to the dumpster Nathan opened the lid with a thud and in it was truly...the graverobber!_

"Why hello there! It seems i found the one i was searching for..."_ Nathan laughed at the man who was sitting in front of him, looking dumbounded as hell. This was the great thing of his job, the faces of his victims..._

_"_You again Crythan?"

"WHAT? Amber? Its you again? But weren't you...ah nevermind..." _mentally noting to tattle tale Rotti about all this, Nathan grabbed Graverobbers collar, making him choke. _

"Leave my dealer(aka Boyfriend wannabe)alone you jerk" _Amber hissed at Nathan, who only frowned. _

"Come on now, both of you, i take you to Rotti now!" _Beating Graves out cold with a single punch, Amber flinched and jumped out of the dumpster, running away again. _

_..._

_At Rottis office:_

_Pavi was already there, sitting in his usual chair, watching his reflection in vain, waiting for his dads speech. Rotti smiled all the time which made the flamboyant heir of GeneCo shivering slightly. He was not used to a happy father. _

_Luigi stormed in right this moment, ripping off his shirt again, throwing it on the ground, followed by a slutty looking GenTern who already had a new shirt for him. _

"You fucking cunt! I said i wanted peace in my room, not a single disturbance...is that so fucking hard to do? Sheesh...now look at my shirt..." _screaming full of anger he finished to dress himself and crossed his arms to meet the glance of Rotti. Frowning at his oldest sons behaviour, Rotti gained back his smile in a mere few seconds which creeped everyone out even more as before. _

_The Henchwoman rigid as always made not a single movement and staring at a random plant in the room to distract themselfes._

_The door opened again and Blind Mag was entering Rotti's office. Her face showed no emotion at all, she was glad when this meeting was over._

"Ahh Mag, how good to see you again. Take a seat here, the others must be here soon too. I send out Nathan err one of my Repo-Men to bring in our special guest...hehehehe...after this special guest arrives, i will anounce my plan!"_ Rotti pointed to a seat right besides Pavi. Smiling at the sight of Pavi, Mag followed Rottis wish and sat down besides the youngest Largo. Her eyes followed Pavis every movements. _

_"_Papa is-a right, its-a good to-a see you again Mag!"

"Thank you Paviche, i appreciate it." _she replied calm and put a hand on Pavi's, stroking his hand back with her thumb. She felt how smooth and silky his skin was to her touch. _

"Now only Amber have to arrive along with the other ones.. Well a few minutes she still got...as well Nathan..." _Rotti murmured, rubbing his hands. "_Did someone of you see your sister anyway? She is away so often in the last time..."

"Probably a-fucking- her-a street rat boyfriend-a i-a think. " _Pavi replied, looking at his manicured nails. Rotti sighed and for a short moment he cursed his daughter innerly. _

_..._

_In Front of the GeneCo Tower:_

_Nathan dragged the Graverobber behind himself, his heavy body slurping along the dirty streets. His arm began to get numb._

"Fuck this, my arm is falling off soon...this plan better is something amazing which is worth this whole pain here..." _muttering to himself he hieved up Graves one step on another until he reached the entrance of GeneCo. Opening the door with his chip card he walked in, greeted by a random Gentern. _

"I need a coffee, bring me some please..."

"Right away..." _the random Gentern replied, walking off to get the coffee for Nathan. The doctor now put himself as well his target into the elevator and pushing the button to Rotti's office._

*DING*

_The elevator reached his destination and the doors opened with a low sigh. Nathan walked out of it, the Graverobber right behind him, still unconcious of course._

"There we go, the special guest of this day! hahahahahah, welcome in GeneCo...Clarence..." _using his true name to humiliate Graverobber, Rotti laughed his ass off._

_Luigi, Pavi as well Blind Mag were only blinking at the sight in front of them. Neither of them would have guessed that Graves would be the honour guest their dad was talking about._

"Now where is Amber? I can't begin before she isn't here too!" _Rotti said, angrily smashing his fist on the desk in front of him._

_A growling was heard as Graverobber started to stir in his sleep. As he was shortly before in opening his eyes, Nathan beated him again, knocking him out again. _

_"_What is the plan now Rotti?" _Now Nathan couldn't hold himself anymore, he wanted to know what was going on...Rotti only smiled at the question. He would see it soon enough..._

_..._

**_to be continued in part 2 :D_**

* * *

**_Hope u liked it so far. Gimme Comments and i will continue x3_**


End file.
